random naruto yaoi couplings
by kyuubi12
Summary: well the title says it all... very random events with random naruto yaoi couplings. lots of lemon!


**I got bored so I decided to make some short yaoi stories there of very random couplings… XD **

**RATED M 4 A REASON!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and all that shit but I do own this story and my characters because I do believe that no actual naruto characters are gay (well maybe sasuke and gai) **

**LETS BEGIN!!!**

**Oh and lets try to forget that any of the characters died because that just raises more questions**

**Zabuza X Iruka (sorry Iruka) **

It had been so busy for Iruka lately, he just needed to rest and get some R&R. Naruto was out on a mission and it was the weekend so no academy teaching, no test to mark and no assignments to check, finally for once in what seemed like months Iruka was free to do what he wanted. He decided to clean his apartment since the last time Naruto came though it he left it looking like a hurricane and Iruka had no time to clean it.

He started with the lounge, he pulled off and discarded all the cushions and started pulling out all the crap; one thing caught his eye. It was a coupon for the Konoha hot springs, Iruka thought back and remembered that Naruto had gotten it for him three months ago and told him he had to have a break.

It must have slipped down the back of the couch an Iruka had forgotten about it. He checked the expiry date on the back and realized that it expires the next day.

_Well I do need a break _Iruka thought and left the apartment locking the door behind him. He made his way to the hot springs, they were up the Hokage mountain a little so Iruka had to hike a way up and by the time he got to the top his navy singlet he wore had a trace of sweat on it but Iruka was not worried because soon he would be relaxing the sweet, fresh hot springs.

As he came up to the front gate a familiar face met him. Ino sat behind the small booth reading a book of some sort. Iruka came up to the booth and gave a little cough.

'Oh, hi Iruka Sensei!' Ino bounced up and let her book slide to the ground

'Hello Ino, I didn't know you worked here'

'Yeah, I'm just doing it for some extra money'

'Well I got this coupon, it expires tomorrow so I thought I'd come today' he handed over the coupon and Ino checked and gave a small nod and stashed it away under the booth

'Follow me, I'll get you a towel and water boxers then show you to the hot springs' Ino came out the side door and lead Iruka around to the large wooden house then went in and came out shortly after with a white towel and a white silk pair of boxers 'this is for when you come out' she said and handed him the towel and then the boxers 'and this is for when your in the water, don't worry we wash them. Now what spring would you like?'

'Well I've never been here before what do you recommended?'

'There's only one other person here today and I think he went to the east springs to how about the lovely water fall springs over the west wing?' Iruka gave a small nod and Ino lead him to the left path though some thick trees and continued talking as she went 'I think this spring is the best for a day like this, its not to hot and the water is fresh and clear as it comes from a lovely water fall. It's also surrounded by trees so no one can see you, especially that perverted toad hermit'

Finally they came around the bend and a sparkling spring met his eyes, this was defiantly a good idea he thought. It was totally remote. Ino left the towel over a tree branch and left telling him he can come out whenever he wanted.

When her footsteps finally died away iruka stripped right down and slipped on the water boxers and left his clothes on the branch next to his towel and let his hair out of its bound so it fell over his shoulders. Iruka walked over to the spring and tipped his toe in the water, Ino was right the water was just the right temperature.

Iruka walked gracefully into the water and swam over to the stone edge next to the water fall so the spray hit his chest but not enough to annoy him. Eventually he fell dozed off; he was asleep for a few minutes when he picked up another strong chakra trace, it was too strong to be Ino's and it was heading this way.

Soon he heard the foot falls and Iruka cracked his eyes open a little so that the stranger would still think he was sleeping. Then he came into site, he was tall, muscled and tanned. His black hair lay messily over his head and the boxers he wore left nothing for the imagination. Iruka scoured his memory for the name to this striking man.

_Zabuza, _he came from the village hidden the mist and was relocated to Konoha after he was deemed dangerous to the small town on the island that was surrounded by mist.

Zabuza snapped his head towards Iruka and gave an evil grin and said as he hung his clothes on a tree next to Iruka's 'I thought the little vixen at the front said I was the only one here'

Obviously Zabuza could see that Iruka was only feigning sleep so the brunette gave up and answered 'I only just came'

'Ah I see' Zabuza said and slipped into the water and swam over to iruka and came right up close to him, sliding his body over Iruka's and bracing himself with his arms each side. Iruka tried to back away a little but was cornered by the rock wall. The elite shinobi cocked his head to the side a little 'your names Iruka right?'

**(A/N: just for the further paragraphs I would like to mention that the water isn't that deep so if they happen to play with each others cough lower regions they are not drowning) **

'Y-yes' Iruka stammered as he watched the water trickle over Zabuza's muscled back. He hated how hot Zabuza was looking right now

'I'm Zabuza' he whispered seductively. Iruka could feel himself getting involuntarily hard and hoped that Zabuza hadn't noticed

'I knew Th-that' Iruka gulped as Zabuza came closer still and smiled as he hit the considerable lump in Iruka's pants

'Has anyone ever told you that you look like a dolphin?' Zabuza commented as he placed one hand on the edge of Iruka's boxers

'Well… umm… oomph' Iruka was cut short as Zabuza clashed his lips into his. The kiss was awkward at first because Iruka was taken by surprise but it evened out as Zabuza let his tongue slip into Iruka's mouth. Zabuza had already confirmed control and he traced Iruka's mouth with his tongue.

Iruka placed his arms around Zabuza's neck and pulled himself up to deepen the kiss and felt one of the mist ninjas hand slip into his boxers and crease his ass. Iruka gave a small moan and Zabuza pushed his boxers down off his legs and let them float away.

Iruka thought though fevered images that this was a bit unfair so he tried to pull down Zabuza's boxers a little way until his hands could no longer reach and then he wrapped his legs around him grinding their growing members together and pushed the boxers down with his legs until they floated away to accompany the other pair.

Zabuza grunted as their groin collided again and he moved his mouth and kissed and gnawed Iruka's neck leaving little red spots. He moved down the dolphin's chest to one of the pointed nipples and used his tongue to play with it. Zabuza quickly bored of that and moved down kissing over Iruka's muscled stomach down to the now painfully hard member.

Zabuza smiled and kissed the end which rewarded him in Iruka bucking his hips but Zabuza moved on down. Iruka whined and gripped the edges of the rock as the black haired Shinobi started touching and kissing the inside of his thighs.

Iruka couldn't stand much more of this teasing 'Zabu … nagh p-please!' he gasped

Zabuza smiled and came up to plant another kiss on Iruka's lips as he placed two fingers at his entrance **(A/N: THERES WATER SO I ASSUME THAT THEY WONT NEED LUBE) **and pushed his fingers into the tight hole and started scissoring them stretching muscle and skin then after a while he added three.

Iruka was lost in a mystifying ecstasy then Zabuza removed his fingers spread Iruka's legs wide and pushed his neglected member into the smaller shinobi. Iruka tightened around Zabuza and cried out in pleasure and pain, Zabuza grunted and pushed deeper and withdrew slowly, he had no wish to rush this.

Iruka bucked his hips under the skilled demon ninja and Zabuza pushed slowly in again and pulled out leisurely. Zabuza placed his hands on Iruka's hips to support him and keep steady and pushed in again. Iruka gripped Zabuza around the torso and clawed around him as the demon shinobi withdrew gradually.

Zabuza slowly gained speed and he took one hand from Iruka's waist and gripped his abandoned member and pumped it in time with the trusts. Iruka arched his back as he felt his peak coming and with an anguished cry he released into Zabuza's hand, an instant after Zabuza reached his climax and released into Iruka.

Zabuza pulled out and hugged Iruka around the waist and slid up to kiss him tenderly on the lips while slipping one hand to stroke the others thigh. Zabuza had no wish to finish this just yet and continued to plant little kisses on the dripping flesh around Iruka's neck.

Iruka moaned and moved his neck to one side and let Zabuza use his tongue to play with the tender skin. Then he felt one of Zabuza's hands slid skillfully around his thigh and move up to his slowly hardening member. Zabuza used one of his fingers and circled around the tip and continued until Iruka's member was throbbing again. Then surprisingly Zabuza rolled over so Iruka was on top and look him in the eye.

'Now it's your turn to tease' he whispered seductively in the dolphin's ear before giving the ear lobe a little bite.

Iruka smiled and placed little butterfly kisses down Zabuza's length starting for his neck over his pecks down over his rippling stomach around his slowly growing member down onto his thigh. Zabuza gave a small groan as Iruka started kissing inside his thigh until he got to the now aching member.

Iruka skillfully licked the tip down and up again before taking the whole member in his mouth. Zabuza involuntarily reared his hips nearly gagging Iruka before Iruka took hold of his hips to keep them I place and continued in moving and licking the engulfed member.

After a little more of this teasing Zabuza released into Iruka's mouth unexpectedly. Iruka swallowed all the liquid and moved back up and planted kisses along Zabuza's neck reaching his mouth where he kissed it long and hard.

It was then that Zabuza realized that Iruka still had a hard on so he took it in his had and pumped until Iruka came into his hand again. Iruka collapsed next to Zabuza and placed a hand on is chest and Zabuza encompassed him in his own arms and both lay there resting in the cool spray of water from the nearby water fall

And high up hidden the trees, stealthy hiding his own chakra sent lay the toad hermit muffling his hysterical, girlish laughter. No were at the springs was safe with him around…

**Yay! Done … is it long enough??? Anyway… I 4got how to spell Jirya??? Or wateva it is so I just put toad hermit to be safe. REVIEW!!! FLAMES ACCEPTED!!! Tell me wat random coupling you would like to hear and I'll put them in!! Btw srry Haku, I still love zabuhaku **


End file.
